


Lockdown

by Italymystery



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SQprompt, SwanQueen fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:02:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23216677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italymystery/pseuds/Italymystery
Summary: A dark magic epidemic has Storybrooke on lockdown .Regina and Emma are working 24/7 to find a solution.Finally Zelena and Snow  persuaded them all get some rest.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Lockdown

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/182321680@N08/49677061652/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
